


Piper’s Guide to the Cherokee Gods

by DaughterOfHades1232



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cherokee, Cherokee Gods - Freeform, More tags to be added, Other, Piper is the granddaughter of a Cherokee god, first story btw, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHades1232/pseuds/DaughterOfHades1232
Summary: “If you thought the Greek Gods were bad, then you’ve obviously never met the Cherokee Gods. My name is Piper McLean. I’m a modern-day Greek demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Little did you know, I was also a granddaughter of a Cherokee god. This is my guide to the Cherokee Gods”-Piper McLean





	Piper’s Guide to the Cherokee Gods

If you ever thought Greek gods were bad, you’ve obviously never met the Cherokee gods. My name is Piper McLean. I’m a modern- day Greek demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. You might know me because of my friends and I’s adventure. Well, here’s my own adventure for you to enjoy. My life changed forever once I fell asleep on a humid Saturday night.

My dream started like this: I was standing in a cornfield. That’s literally the start of my dream. No joke. It looked like I was in Kansas. Waves of amber flowed around me. Sprouting weeds tickled my uncovered ankles. A bumblebee flew by my face. The scent of nature filled my lungs. I always loved the smell of fresh air.

Then I saw her. When I first saw her, her back was facing me. I could see a couple features of her. Her tanned caramel skin was just like mine. Her hair was the color of wet bark on a tree. It fell down in ringlets around her waist. It was maybe medium length, bordering on long. Golden bangles that matched the grain around us hung on her wrist. Her dress was long, like a hippie’s dream dress would look like. The sleeved were lace and bell-shaped. Wow. She’s really going for that dream hippie wedding dress look. I took a deep breath, breathing in that wet dirt smell. She turned around, and might I say,her front is more beautiful than her back. 

Let’s start at her face. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were heterochromatic;her left eye was golden, much like the grain and her bangles. Her right eye was dirt brown, the color of fertile soil. She looked absolutely stunning.

The front part of her dress was prettier than her back. The chest area showed a little cleavage;not too modest, not too showing. The rest of her dress was very plain. I could see she was barefoot. 

Her multicolored eyes met mine. “Hello Piper McLean. I am Sehu”she spoke with power and kindness.

“H-How do you know my name?”was the first thing I asked her. She laughed the question

“Piper. Not only am I one of the gods your ancestors used to worship, I am also in your dream”she said. Still hasn’t gotten too angry with me. 

“Quick question. Are you an evil earth goddess who wants to take over the world? I really don’t want to deal with another crazed megalomaniac for an Earth goddess,”I asked her real quickly. 

She didn’t even seem offended. She actually laughed at my question. A GODDESS LAUGHED. That’s a sentence I thought I’d never type. “I assure you, Piper McLean, I am neither like Gaea or an Earth goddess. I am Sehu, the Cherokee goddess of grain and agriculture. If it makes it easier to compare to the Greek gods, I am much like the Greek goddess Demeter”she spoke. Not one threat to incinerate me. I’m starting to like these Cherokee gods. 

“Before you wake up, I must tell you something of importance. An ancient Cherokee evil is waking up, and only you and a couple of other people can stop it. You must meet me in the Cherokee heartland, where your ancestors hail from. Stay safe”she said before fading into a golden light shower.

_______________________________

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing very hard. My heartbeat was irregular. 

Why am I freaking out so much? It was just a dream!! It wasn’t even a bad dream? No goddess threatened to incinerate me or something crazy like that, I thought to myself.I pushed myself off the comfy bed and walked into my bathroom. I walked to the sink, turned the water on and splashed my face with said water. I tasseled my hair for a bit to get it all uneven. I walked back to my room and grabbed my phone, despite the fact that demigods aren’t supposed to have phones. I checked the time.

2:47 AM

It was still pretty early. Stupid agriculture Cherokee goddesses waking me up early, I thought. I felt my stomach growl. Maybe I could get some food. I pushed myself off my bed again and walked into our hallway. My barefoot feet slapped on the floor. I accidentally walked into a wall,partly because it was dark, and partly because I was barely awake. 

Eventually, after walking into several walls and furniture, I reached the kitchen. I reached into our freezer and pulled out a pint of my favorite ice cream. Probably not the healthiest thing to eat, but who cares? I grabbed a plastic spoon, just so I can hide the evidence later.

After finishing that entire pint of ice cream, I went back to bed.

_______________________________

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.You’re probably asking; Why was it set on Sunday? Why didn’t you turn it off?. The answer to both those questions is that I’m a lazy, forgetful person. I got up and brushed out my uneven hair. I yawned while doing this. I’ve got a busy day today. I decided to try to go to the library later on today and get as much information about the Cherokee gods as possible. 

I put on an old, black Panic! At The Disco shirt, a ripped pair of blue jeans, worn-down sneakers, and a raggedy old jacket Dad gave me when I was younger. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked out of the house.

I stopped by a local bakery for muffins for breakfast. I still need to eat, despite being on a mission. As I finished those muffins, I arrived at the library. 

_______________________________

I felt something follow me. “ W-who’s there? I’m not a-afr-raid to fight y-you!”

I turned around despite not getting a reply. I saw nothing, but I could sense someone… or something still. I thought I heard the faint sound of a snake hissing, much like a dracenae of some sort. The air smelled like a rotting corpse. Something’s off. I can definitely feel something off here. I turned back around, continuing walking down the dank, dark alleyway. 

My steps echoed across the alley. If there were any murderers hiding in this alleyway for their next victim, I would definitely get killed. It didn’t help that is was also raining. You just have to sneak in the back door of the library. There isn’t anything after you, I thought while trying to coax myself.. I kept marching forward. Finally, I reached the backdoor of the now-closed library. 

I heard the hiss from earlier, except much louder. I rested my hand on where I usually put my dagger, only to remember I left it at home. I cursed mentally. I turned around. My back was leaning against the glass door of the library. Water was soaking through my layers of jackets and shirts and chilled my bones. I saw that creature. It was literally a giant snake. No joke. It looked like a cottonmouth, but 10 feet long instead of __ feet. It opened its mouth and fangs poked through. 

I am literally going to die. Goodbye ok world, I thought.

The snake creature attacked me and I blacked out.

 

Total Words:1224

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this story! Please leave Kudos if you liked this first chapter! Comment some constructive criticism if you want. Please keep in mind that this is one of my first stories (not a one shot or something inspired my music)


End file.
